Metal Gear Ψ
Metal Gear 'Ψ' was an amphibious Metal Gear design created by the United States Marine Corps after the Shadow Moses Incident, and later stolen by the Patriots. HistoryEdit BackgroundEdit Metal Gear RAY was originally developed as a countermeasure to the abundance of Metal Gear REX derivatives being built around the world, caused by the leaking of REX's exercise data on the black market byRevolver Ocelot, following the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005. This made RAY the first Metal Gear not to be specifically designed to launch nuclear missiles. Its creation was also believed to have been motivated as a result of intense rivalry between the Marines and the United States Army, especially after the latter's part in developing REX.[1] RAY was commissioned by the Pentagon and the Marines, and Commandant General Scott Dolph helped spearhead the project. It was a standalone Marines project that was able to operate independently, without requiring any Naval assistance. While the prototype was operable by a single pilot, RAY's final form was intended to be unmanned. The Manhattan IncidentEdit See the Tanker Incident and the Big Shell Incident In 2007, the Marines attempted to transport the Metal Gear RAY prototype, aboard the [http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/U.S.S._Discovery_(tanker) U.S.S. Discovery], to a testing location more than 500 miles south of the Bermudas, outside of the U.S. Second Fleet's operational range. The anti-Metal Gear NGO Philanthropy had learned of the scheduled testing, and Solid Snake was dispatched to infiltrate the disguised tanker, in an attempt to leak pictures of RAY onto the Internet and expose it to the world. However, Snake was beaten there by Revolver Ocelot, Sergei Gurlukovich, and the Gurlukovich Mercenaries, who took over the vessel in an attempt to steal the new weapon. In the tanker's holds, Ocelot betrayed his allies, killing both Gulukovich and General Dolph, before detonating explosives planted within the tanker. Just as Snake attempted to stop him from entering RAY's cockpit, Liquid Snake's personality was awakened within Ocelot's body. "Liquid" escaped into RAY, then used the prototype's hydro cutter to break through the ship's hull, sinking the Discovery and taking the Marines and the mercenaries along with it. After Liquid's personality subsided, Ocelot took RAY to his superiors in the Patriots. Afterwards, the Patriots had RAY redesigned and mass-produced in order to protect Arsenal Gear, a new type of Metal Gear that the U.S. Navy were constructing. After the AI GW became corrupted by Emma Emmerich's worm cluster, Ocelot (after revealing that he was a Patriot agent) attempted to use the prototype RAY to kill Solid Snake, Raiden, and Solidus Snake. First, Ocelot used the gatling gun pods against Solidus, who used his exoskeleton's power to counter. Then, Ocelot used RAY's payload of missiles on the group but Dead Cell leader Fortune was able to shield them all from the attack using her powers of "luck." Just when Ocelot prepared to use RAY's water cutter against the group, "Liquid" suddenly took control of his body, and then jumped from Arsenal within RAY followed by Snake, with Arsenal Gear about to crash into Manhattan. Snake, although unable to stay with RAY, had nonetheless managed to plant a transmitter on RAY so he could track Ocelot's movements.In April 2009, Ocelot gave the original RAY prototype to Solidus Snake, which was used during the takeover of the Big Shelloffshore cleanup facility, the disguise of Arsenal Gear. After special forces agent Raiden shot down Solidus's Harrier II, RAY emerged from the waters to catch the fallen aircraft and launched cluster bombs that devastated the surrounding area. After Solidus ordered the Harrier's pilot (Vamp) to flee, RAY took the jet and Solidus beneath the waves. After witnessing RAY's appearance, Raiden believed it to be the new Metal Gear that was in development and, thus, was alarmed that it had already been activated. NameEdit RAY was named after the manta ray due to its aquatic nature. In 2009, the Patriots informed Raiden that the name "Ray" was also one of the Allied codenames for the Japanese Mitsubishi A6M2 Zero fighter aircraft used in World War II. InformationEdit Designed as an amphibious weapon to meet the standards of the U.S. Marine Corps, Metal Gear RAY was a versatile weapon both on the ground and underwater. Standing over twenty meters tall, the original prototype RAY required a pilot to operate it, after having first undergone VR training.[2] The cockpit controls also acted as a harness of sorts, pressuring the pilot into the seat, to avoid being thrown around. The giant "wings" located on each side of the unit acted as a propulsion device. A tail on the hind end of the unit helped to steer the unit underwater. RAY's initial and most prominent armament was a water cutter housed in the mouth, although its power exceeds that of a normal water cutter. Powered by a massive pump, water would be sucked into an internal tank and then expelled as a narrow stream under extremely high pressure. As RAY's primary weapon, its purpose was to sever and slice almost anything that stood in its way, even dense armor. Other armaments include gatling gun pods located at the end of each "wing," a missile pod located on its back capable of firing homing missiles and cluster bombs, and knee-mounted missile pods for ground defense. Metal Gear RAY's exterior metallic casing and armor is made of a ceramic-titanium alloy for defense against light to medium projectile assault. Metal Gear RAY had a more organic design than previous models, both in appearance and in function. Its streamlined shape helped to deflect enemy fire and allowed for greater maneuverability both on land and in water. Its interior workings were also somewhat organic, as it had artificial fibers that contracted when electricity was applied, much like natural muscle, instead of typical hydraulics; this pseudo-muscle tissue made it very maneuverable. It also had a nervous-system-like network of conductive nanotubes, which connected the widely dispersed sensor systems and relay commands from the cockpit to the various parts of RAY's body, automatically bypassing damaged systems and rerouting to auxiliary systems when needed. Another feature was its blood-like armor-repair nanopaste, which was secreted from valves and coagulates wherever the exterior surface was damaged. Category:Weapons Category:Tanks